1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enterprise systems and more specifically to protection of resources downloaded to portable devices from enterprise systems.
2. Related Art
Portable devices refer to devices such as mobile phones, tablets, notebook computers, etc., which are easy to carry around to different locations. Such portable devices are characterized by relatively smaller size, low weight, and wireless communication facilities, to support the desired portability.
Resources are often downloaded to portable devices, for example, from various enterprise systems hosting the resources. The resources are in the form of digital data in corresponding files, and can represent content or applications. The resources are hosted by organizations and made available to different users such as employees of the organization. Downloading resources facilitates users to, for example, use the resource when the portable devices are not connected to the servers.
Protection of resources is often desirable in various environments. Protection implies controlling user access to the resource. Such control can entail any of authenticating the user, authorization (whether the user is permitted to perform corresponding actions) of the authenticated user for a corresponding resource, access control (e.g., based on frequency, time of day, etc.), and retention (i.e., how long to keep and/or when to delete the resource). Features of the present disclosure provide at least some aspects of such protection for resources.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.